Dovah spirit
by Shinx is epic
Summary: Wolf is a Dragon group member, yet is also part Thunderclan. Wolf must either save the clan, or stray to the path of evil. Contains lemons, NO LONGER BOYxBOY! see chapter 2
1. Prolouge and chapter 1

Warriors: A dovah's spirit

Summary: Look on the summary, Wolf is all gray, but has a black muzzle, tail and chest. His eyes are crimson(blood) Jayfeather mostly cares for him. WARNING Pairings contain yaoi, or boyxboy. Pairings are: MoonpawxWolfpaw(Dragonpaw). Dovah is the spirit that shares wolf's body, not copied from Naruto! Dovah is a dragon wolf, A large wolf with a dragon tail, wings ar horns... wierd

Prolouge- The spirit is born!

I dont own Warriors. I wouldnt be capable of writing a sad yet epic story! I would make it so that Jayfeather had kits, but that didnt happen now, did it?

Jayfeather left the nursery, Moonkit fought with Lizardkit about who the father was for a queen's upcoming kit. He suddenly remembered what happened twpo sunrises ago

...

Jayfeather blanked out in front of Firestar, and spoke a prophecy. "When a wolf attacks, its spirit will lingure... a small wolf will be born, and it may stray on an evil path..." Jayfeather watched for any signs of this wolf, hearing, sceanting or dreaming. Nothing. Untill..

Back to the day this lame prolouge was introduced on:

...

A wolf charged into the camp, Bumblestripe and Ivypool met it at the thorn barrier. Fire broke out( Dont ask how!) and Firestar met it at the barrier, too. Suddenly, a group of cats entered the camp, and hauled the 3 cats off of thee wolf. A gray cat with a black muzzle appeared, and bowed to the wolf. "Gringlesh, Talon, bwy dwo doo cast herer?" (Ancient dragon language) The wolf dipped its head towards the cat. "Blood, gringlesh. Bly does cats hunt our prey! Gringlesh, dov, now, byeln" With that, the wolf left. A queen gasped, and the strange ancient speaking tom walked up to her. "I believe I should be gettin' what I deserve, neh?" The queen nodded. She fetched a small sleeping kit, a tom who was pure gray, with a black muzzle, tail and chest. "Here is well, I never named him.." The strange cat left with the kit, and things got normal 3 days later. Little did everyone know, a dragon/wolf like cat was to be reborn... it was already, and was givin away to an unknown group.. called the Dov, or the Dragon...

...

Note: The wolf wasn't the one Jayfeather spoke about, the reborn dragon wolf attacked the Dov group, 2 years ago..

Chapter 1

The moon rose into the air as rusty coloured leaves parted, reveiling a small gray and black cat. The cat, Wolf, raced towards a strange rock. The cat pounced, landing perfectly ontop of it. A dark brown cat with red stripes stepped out of a bush. "Wolf, you have already caught like, what, 2 sparrows, a snake, a small rabbit, and what, 3 mice?" Wolf starred at the golden eyed Dragon(Dov) group leader. Wolf starred long at the older tom, his own crimson eyes never blinked. "Fine, whatever." Wolf walked away, a large thrush in his mouth. He asked Blood to take everything else back. Wolf entered the large cave, and headed towards the veginDovs, or the rookies/apprentices. Wolf settled into his tunnel, it was just a stone den, smeared with blood.. blood that calmed him.. the thing he loved most of all.. exept him..

Flashback! Contains BoyxBoy, hevy stuff. Moonkit and Firestar visit the Dovah group, Firestar knows they will love. Wierd

Wolf scammpered towards Crunch, A.K.A Blood. Blood was his father, and his mother came from where their visiters came from, Thunderclan. A ginger tom with wise green eyes trotted with a small silver kit, with stripes of black, and black hind paws. Wolf widened his eyes, the young tom was.. beautiful. Crunch dipped his head, and the four walked towards a small cave. Firestar explained quietly how the two kits were to fall in love, and Crunch turned around. "Wolf, will you stay out here to play with Moonkit?" Wolf replied with a " Sure, Blood!" and scammpered of with Moonkit.

This is rated M for a reason! not my best lemon, I dont really write lemons... Sad cat face.

Moonkit toppled over, laying on his back. "OW!" He squeked. Wolf tripped and opened his mouth to squeak, but got a mouthfull of... tomhood. Wolf widened his eyes, and looked up to see Moonkit, who softly thrusted his hips, so Wolf got a big mouthfull of penis. Wolf looked at Moonkit, who was now moaning. " More, Wolf, more!" Wolf felt his own penis get longer, and began to bob his head, up and down. Wolf felt Moonkit's penis come out, and flicked his tougne on it. Moon kit moaned, and thrusted his hips more and more, making his tomhood lengthen. Wolf chocked as white stuff poured into his mouth, and swallowed it. He let go of Moonkit's penis, and gasped as he felt a warm paw massage his. He moaned and layed down, and gasped as Moonkit's mouth wrapped around his own penis. Wolf thrusted his hips, causing Moonkit to choke on his fully erected penis. Wolf felt a tougnue flick at his tip, causing white fluid to crash into Moonkit's mouth. The two kits sat up, panting. The two leaders were deep in conversation. The kits found a tree, and Moonkit stood on his hind paws, leaning against it. Wolf stood on two paws, and they smashed their tomhoods together, making them both moan in pleasure. This went on and on until they cummed hard on each other, and then groomed.

End of flash back

Wolf looked down, and closed his eyes. I still love you, Moonkit. He thought. As wWolf closed his eyes, he opened them to see a blue wolf, with a black muzzle, tail, legs... and white wings and two white horns. "Gringlesh, Dovah, Wolf dragon." The Dov/wolf chuckled. "You may go to the place your lover lives...maybe." The vision dissolved, leaving Wolf alone.

...

"What!" screeched Blood, making Wolf flinch. "You want to change your name to Dragon?" Wolf listened to Blood, closing his crimson eyes. " Yes, prefferably Dov" "Fine." Wolf stretched, and positioned his ears to a rustling noise. Moonpaw and Firestar appeared, Moonpaw smiled. "Wolf! Your coming to Thunderclan!"

Ending authors note

Yup, horrible lemon, this is three genres! Mostly romance and adventure, but fantasy! Kits cant bang each other!

Wolf: Wow

Moonpaw: Aw! I love you!

this resulted in glomping

Look foward to chapter 2! I only put chapter one on the prolouge cause it helped me think of: The next lemon, plot of next chappie and the mean 'paws!


	2. Chapter 2

Dovah spirit

So, Wolf became Dragonpaw, and the Thunderclan cats have camped out at the lemons for a long time- no flames I've changed it, no more boyxboy, it sucks. It'll be:

MoonpawxLizardpaw- boy/girl DragonpawxOwlpaw- Boy girl. Sorry, Shinx is epic

Chapter 2

Note: There will only be about 3 chapters, because the sequel is about D/O's kit. I need names, not profiles, but just names for new warriors for: Scarpaw, Hawkpaw and Streampaw. Thanks! Moon/Lizard/Dragon and Owl all become Warriors this chapter!

...

Dragon sat in front of Firestar. "Dragon, from this day foward you will be known as Dragonpaw, your mentor will be... Berrynose!" Dragon got an anime 0o0 face, because Moonpaw explained Berrynose was... in love with himself, so to say. Firestar walked away, leaving a laughing Moonpaw and a depressed Dragonpaw. "I can't believe I got Berrynose!" whispered Dragonpaw, astonished. "I can't believe you have to put up with him!" Snickered Moonpaw. After twelve minuets of this, the new apprentince, his best friend, and their leader set off on their quest. To Thunderclan!

...

The actual chapter 2

...

Firestar explained clan life, the warrior code, the duties and other things. Dragonpaw was thinking how he would survive... Berrynose. The cat's had an easy journey, and the cats followed a path that led to Horesplace. "Hey! I wonder if he is here!" said Dragonpaw. "Who, Smokey or Floss?" Asked Firestar. "No, Sunstrike!" Said Dragonpaw, trotting ahead of the two Thunderclan warriors/ warrior in the making. Firestar stopped at a thornbush. "Here it is, careful now." Dragonpaw entered the camp, gasping when he saw how many cats were there. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please join here beaneth Highledge for a clan meeting!" Yowled Firestar. Cats gathered under the ledge, all gossiping about what the problem/news was all about. "Here is a new apprentice, Dragonpaw. His mentor will be Berrynose, and I want him assesed today, he is 11 moons old, and is fit to be a warrior!" Berrynose galloped over, a huge grin smeared on his, well, ugly face. "C'mon! Moonpaw, Lizardpaw and Owl paw are being assest too!" The apprentice and warrior chased after the others, Owlpaw trotted behind with Dragonpaw. "Hi, i'm Owlpaw." Owlpaw was pure brown, with sharp blue eyes. ''Hi, i'm Dragonpaw." The two talked and talked while going to the shadowclan border. Owlpaw and Dragonpaw somehow fell in love, and they were stuck like glue. Berrynose assested them on hunting, fighting and tree climbing. Now they waited to see if they passed!

...2 days later...a very longgg wait...

Owlpaw purred as Dragonpaw groomed her, noticing Firestar on the Highledge, calling out. The apprentices that supposedly would turn into warriors stepped up. "Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" "I do" "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Moontalon!" This went on, and the final names were: Moontalon,Lizardfoot, Owlscreech and Dragonfang...

quick sum: Alright, I'm gonna rush things, and summarize everything else that happened, because chapter 3 is about death, and the kit.

Owl and Dragon had a kit, whos name is Thunderkit.

Moon and Lizard disappeared

Firestar Bramble claw and Thornclaw died, leader is Lionstar, deputy is Cinderheart

Thunderkit is Yellow, with golden paws and green eyes.


	3. The last chapter of a sucky story

Dovah spirit

Note:This is the last chapter! I know, short. yeah...

Thunderkit is a she-cat, she is yellow, not gold. She does have golden paws, however. Her eyes are now(I changed 'em) a hazy light gray... she has a black lightning bolt print on her forehead. This is short, but it leaves my new story, Thunder rising, a good opening. My new story has a nobody likes aura until Thunderkit becomes Thunderpaw.

Chapter 3- contains death, kit birth and the end of this story.

Owlscreech gave one last push, and a small wet bundle slithered onto the moss. Blood poured from her body, soaking the now fluffed out suckling yellow she-cat and Owlscreech with blood. Dragonfang had died saving Owlscreech from a Blazeclan member, a group of loners. Owlscreech's last words were "This is Thunderkit...welcome to...Thunderclan..." Owlscreech's body became limp, and the only queen took Thunderkit, to nurse her. Little did everyone know, it was a huge mistake...

END

1 No one is probably reading this.

2 'Sequel' will be better, Dovah has a huge roll!

3 I understand, flamers! If spelling sucks, it's cause my computar, well, laptop. Tab button wont work, and it puts # where my letters need to go :(


End file.
